Gate Driver on Array, GOA technology is conducive to the design of narrow bezel of the display panel and cost reduction, so it is widely used and studied. A situation of quickly turning on and turning off is usually occurred in the conventional display apparatus. The scanning driving circuit of the conventional display apparatus is shown in FIG. 1, and the corresponding signal waveform is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. When the display apparatus is turned off quickly, the potential of the pull-up control signal point Q(N) of the scanning driving circuit cannot be released in a short time is presented, when the display apparatus is turned on again quickly, the thin film transistor T21 controlled by the pull-up control signal point Q(N) is turned on, a clock signal CK(n) of a current stage is written, so that the scanning signal output terminal G(N) has a multi-peak value, resulting in a large current.